


Broken Arms and Botched Proposals

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, I have never written roy with the cybernetic arm until today and i might do it more sometime, M/M, Proposals, but also explosions, just absolute bickering husbands who are not actually husbands, steph and tim are also briefly mentioned, which is very them i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: After the mostly successful take down of a drug ring, Roy's marriage jokes become a reality.
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Comments: 14
Kudos: 156





	Broken Arms and Botched Proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm no good at titles.

“You shot my arm off!” Roy shouts as he ducks down next to Jason behind one of the many large crates surrounding them.

Jason leans around the corner firing off another shot at their opponents before settling back down beside Roy and reloading his gun.

He looks at Roy making sure he sees him roll his eyes, “At least it was your cybernetic arm, we can fix that!”

“We?!” Roy says incredulously as another round of fire flies over their heads. Out of instinct he goes to reach for his bow, before realizing in his current state without the proper equipment it’s essentially useless to him.

Jason rolls his eyes again, but Roy knows he’s got him feeling at least a little bit guilty. Smart as he may be Jason doesn’t have the know how to fix Roy’s very high tech, very expensive, slightly stolen from Wayne Industries cybernetic arm. The fix will fall to Roy, or more likely because at seven years old she’s already damn near smarter than the two of them combined, Lian.

Roy turns as Jason fires off another round leaning heavily on his left arm to peek around the corner and longingly look at his battered arm that rests on the ground not ten feet away.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Jason says catching his attention. He turns back to where Jason is once again reloading his guns, he’s unlatched the lower half of his mask and pushed his hood back leaving just the domino on his eyes. He sounds incredibly sincere and Roy is a little less annoyed, just a little less.

“But there was no clear shot at the guy with a gun to your head except going through your arm, so you’re welcome for not letting you die,” he says snarky in a way that Roy usually appreciates, but in the moment he’s just annoyed again.

“My knight in shining armor,” he replies just as snarky and Jason just grins at him.

“Damn straight,” he says ducking a little lower when a bullet clips right past his shoulder.

“There is nothing straight about us,” Roy says chuckling as his own joke as he pulls Jason a little closer to his side as another round of fire cuts just a little too close for comfort. “Now what the hell’s our plan here?”

Jason holsters one of his guns and pulls a grenade from the inner pocket of his jacket.

“Well that’s a plan alright,” Roy huffs scoping out the warehouse.

“There’s only two of them left,” Jason says pointing up towards the balcony and then down towards the ground where one had scurried off after Jason shot off Roy’s arm and killed their boss. Considering there were nearly two dozen when they first got here to stop this massive drug trade things could be worse.

“Guy upstairs must be close to their arsenal, so I’m gonna blow him up while you rush the other one,” Jason says already moving and pulling the pin in the grenade.

“Well, shit, Jay,” Roy says moving in time with his boyfriend. Jason throws him a wink as he lobs the grenade, which Roy takes as his cue. He pulls an arrow from his quiver and vaults over the crate that’s barely holding together anymore after the shots it’s taken.

He dodges a stray bullet and then hears the telltale click of an empty clip as he nears the guy on the ground. Roy catches sight of him just as he’s about to take off and that’s when the grenade goes off freezing the guy in place. Roy doesn’t even flinch and uses the distraction just like he’s supposed to tackling the guy to the ground. The guy struggles trying to get away even managing to get back up but he’s no match for Roy as he elbows him in the jaw hard, slamming him back against a large crate. Roy takes the arrow from his teeth and pushes it through the guys shoulder and into the crate keeping him in place. He screams in pain for a moment before passing out.

Roy steps back twisting his neck back and forth till he feels and hears a relieving pop. Behind him he hears the barely audible landing of someone from the now decimated upper level, he doesn’t move for another arrow, knowing he’s safe.

“The explosion will definitely make the 11 o’clock news, cops will be here soon,” Jason says once he’s right behind Roy. He deigns not to inform Jason it’s well past 11 o’clock. He reaches out a hand trailing his fingers along Roy’s right shoulder, which reminds him he needs to go pick up his arm.

“What about the stash?” Roy asks reaching up and turning his hat backwards.

“It was in the vault he was pulling the weapons from that I just blew up, two birds one stone,” Jason says and Roy nods taking a deep breath before stepping away. 

He turns walking over to where his battered arm lays, Jason’s fingers falling away.

“Are you really that mad at me?” Jason says following closely behind Roy. Roy crouches down looking at the detached arm. The base still attached to him is mostly intact, but the wiring is shot to hell. Hooking it all back is tedious at best and rewiring the bits that connect to his nerve endings and make it possible for him to actually feel in that arm will be at least two all-nighters worth of work.

“Sort of,” he says picking up the arm the metal crumpling sadly, wires dangling where they shouldn’t even be exposed.

“Well I am sorry, but how rude of me to not want to become a widower,” Jason says as they start their way towards the back exit where Jason’s bike waits.

The thing is he’s not really angry, he’s mostly just annoyed about the work ahead to fix the arm, but no matter what he’s never above teasing the big bad Red Hood.

“Widower?” he says with a smirk as he shoulders open the door. “There’s a special promise that makes a boy’s heart go aflutter that you have to make before you can call yourself that.”

He walks backwards maintaining eye contact with Jason who just once again rolls his eyes, he’s put the lower half of his mask back on, but Roy knows there’s an embarrassed smile under there. He found the ring a month ago, he knows he’s teasing a line that’s coming as soon as Jason patches up some grand plan to ask. This isn’t exactly the first time Roy has implied something about marriage when it comes to them since he made his discovery and Roy keeps hoping Jason’s plan is coming a little closer to being ready.

“Shut up and get on the bike, we can continue this fight at home,” he says as the sound of sirens gets closer and Roy hears the smile in his voice as he takes the arm from Roy and straps it onto the back of his motorcycle. He throws a leg over the bike and gets on starting it up just as Roy gets on as well tightly bracing his arm around Jason’s waist and getting a lot closer than necessary.

Jason peels out, going the opposite way of the lights that are nearly to the warehouse.

The drive home is quick with Jason breaking about fifty traffic laws and in a rare turn of events them not having to stop off to fight any purse grabbers or the like. Roy gets to the door first gesturing for Jason to get it since his hand is full with his broken off arm. Jason unlocks it dramatically holding the door open and bowing for Roy to enter.

“Thanks dear,” he says cheekily and shoves him with the arm he’s carrying as he walks past him and tosses it heavily onto the counter that connects their kitchen and living room.

The metal makes a heavy crashing sound as it lands and Roy winces at the noise, glad that Lian isn’t home tonight, instead off having a sleepover with her uncle Tim and aunt Stephanie.

He pokes at the arm a bit before taking the piece still attached to him off and making a checklist in his head for what parts he’s going to need to scrounge up from his workshop or buy. Jason slips by him tossing his lower mask and domino on the counter beside his arm.

“Still mad at me?” he asks as he slips off Roy’s hat and presses a soft kiss to Roy’s hair. He continues on walking the way of their bedroom.

Roy shrugs undoing his bow and quiver from his suit and tossing them on the counter alongside his crumpled arm that he looks at longingly one last time deciding to leave it all as tomorrow Roy’s problem before following his boyfriend.

“Nah,” he says once he’s passed through the doorway and finds Jason already naked to the waist peeling off his fingerless gloves and tossing them into the nearby hamper. “I’m pretty opposed to you being a widower as well, considering I very much enjoy being alive.”

Jason smiles for real running a hand through his dark hair shaking the white streaks down onto his forehead as he walks over to his side of their shared closet.

“Though you still have to do one certain action to earn the widower title,” Roy jokes as he settles on the edge of the bed and takes off his boots.

Jason huffs and drops the pair of pajama pants in his hands in favor of rummaging through a duffel bag on the floor.

“You know what,” he says not finishing his sentence just continuing to rummage through the bag. Roy raises an eyebrow quizzically at his boyfriends back as he tosses his domino mask off to the side and unbuckles and unzips his suits top half shrugging it off. Jason makes a small triumphant sound and backs out of the closet to his full height with something in hand.

He grabs his pajama pants before walking over to Roy and tosses a small box at him. Roy just barely catches it as it hits the center of his chest.

“I don’t know when you found it or how, but I might as well just get it over with so you stop making all these deeply unsubtle jokes,” he says as he gets to work on his pants slipping them and his boxer briefs off in one go. Roy doesn’t have time to appreciate the view as he finally looks down at the small box in his hand.

There’s no second guessing what it is. The box is small, dark red velvet it’s the signature kind of box that that always holds one of two things: earrings or a ring.

And Roy doesn’t have a single piercing on his body, tattoos are his thing, he leaves the piercings to Jason, which leaves only one option.

“Well are you gonna open it or just stare at it?” Jason says coming into view standing right in front of him now in his pajama pants slung low on his hips, it’s the black ones with the line of unicorns around his waist that Lian got him for Christmas last year which makes Roy smile.

Roy shakes from his stupor staring at the box and looks up at Jason, he knew this was coming, but he didn’t think Jason would just break and toss it at him one night after a few jokes.

“I don’t know Jaybird, are you gonna ask me the question that usually accompanies such a box?” Roy asks smiling up at him.

Jason huffs and rolls his eyes before dropping to his knees in front of him.

“I had planned to, there was going to be a whole thing, Babs helped me wire a sign together, Lian helped me pick out the ring and was doing an incredible job of keeping the secret. I even let Dick help me pick a damn suit to wear, but clearly you were too impatient for that so this is what you get,” he says his hands resting on Roy’s knees.

Roy smiles even brighter, loving that there was going to be a plan, even if he sort of inadvertently ruined it.

“Oh come on you still have to at least ask,” Roy says tossing the ring back at Jason, he catches it swiftly in his right hand and flips open the box with that same hand. The ring inside is simple, a black tungsten cut with a line of deep vibrant redwood running through it. it’s beautiful, understated and just the kind of thing that Roy can wear and not worry about losing a diamond while out on patrol.

“Fine,” he says holding the ring out to Roy. “Harper, will you marry me?”

Roy reaches out taking the ring in hand and running it across his fingers.

“I found the box a month ago, you’d been gone for nearly two weeks in Gotham and I finally got you totally naked on the living room floor and could not find lube to save my life and checked your duffel, that’s when I found it,” he says moving the ring so it’s just hovering over his ring finger. “I didn’t open it though, wanted to wait for the moment to see it.”

“That’s why you were so sappy about a quickie on the carpet,” Jason says in understanding shaking his head.

Roy chuckles sliding the ring down his finger making sure it’s secure, it fits perfectly.

“That’s a yes, by the way,” he says reaching out his hand to cup Jason’s cheek. He runs his thumb along the scar that trails from the corner of his lips to his ear tenderly. Jason grabs his hands kissing where the ring now rests lightly before moving in and grabbing Roy’s face between both of his hands to kiss him for all he’s worth.

And just like that Roy doesn’t even remember that not but an hour ago his boyfriend shot off his cybernetic arm, because now he has a fiancé that shot off his cybernetic arm.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
